


La plage, un jour comme ça

by malurette



Series: La plage [2]
Category: X/1999
Genre: Beaches, Bonding, Dreams, F/F, F/M, Gen, Memories, Multi, One Shot Collection, Post-Apocalypse, kite flying, letting go, seaweed - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de one-shots & mini-fics, personnages/couples divers ; point commun : un jour sur une plage. 1er volet : Tôru et Kamui après déménager. 2ème: Aoki, sa fiancée, son petit neveu, et le vent. 3ème: Kakyô, un souvenir et la douleur. 4ème: Yuzuriha et Kusanagi, avec des algues. 5ème: Kamui et Fûma, entre passé et avenir. 6ème: Tôru et Saya, des rêves...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tôru et Kamui ; Ailleurs...

**Author's Note:**

> **Série :** La plage, un jour comme ça  
>  **Titre :** Okinawa/Ailleurs  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** X  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Magami Tōru, Shirō Kamui ; Tōru/Saya derrière les scènes  
>  **Genre :** deuil  
>  **Gradation :** G-PG / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété des CLAMP, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Continuité :** pré-série/tome 5  
>  **Notes :** cette ficlet s’inscrit dans une double série d’écrits centré sur « la plage » ; l’une est une série de one-shots axés couples, l’autre un recueil moyennement suivi de vignettes sur un été de vacances.  
>  **Thème :** des personnages/un couple et la plage  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~300
> 
> "La plage... après."

Okinawa, en bord de mer… le sable blanc sous le soleil, le ciel bleu, Hawaii tout près de chez soi, disent certains, un avant-goût du Paradis, disent d’autres.

« C’est beau ! on va vraiment vivre ici ?  
\- Oui. …Jusqu’au Jour de la Promesse, ajoute Tōru à mi-voix après une courte pause.  
\- Ça sera comme si on serait en vacances toute l’année...  
\- Comme si on était, reprend-elle machinalement.  
\- Comme l’été dernier avec Fūma et Kotori et Tante Saya. »

La voix joyeuse de l’enfant se brise brutalement en évoquant ces souvenirs.

« On ne va jamais les revoir ?  
\- Non mon chéri. Ou du moins, pas avant très longtemps. Mais tu vas te faire de nouveaux amis… »

Sa voix sonne faux. Elle sait que pour son fils, aucun ami ne remplacera ceux qu’il a dû quitter. Tout comme pour elle, personne, personne, ne remplacera jamais celle qui est partie. Elle n’y croit pas elle-même, comment espère-t-elle convaincre son fils ?

Tōru s’avance vers la mer, les yeux fixés sur la ligne d’horizon. Les mouettes tournoient dans le ciel, comme prisonnières d’un manège invisible. Leurs cris ressemblent à des sanglots.  
 _Non, on ne les reverra plus.  
Saya, je t’aurais volontiers confié mon enfant à élever si ça avait pu t’éviter la mort. Tu es la seule personne en qui j’aurais pu avoir confiance pour ça. Mon petit, il aurait été heureux avec toi et les tiens, même sans moi. Et toi, tu serais toujours là.  
Pourquoi as-tu voulu à tout prix braver le destin ?_

Les empreintes que laisse Tōru dans le sable s’effacent rapidement. Les vagues qui s’avancent et s’enfuient viennent lécher ses pieds sans qu’elle y prête attention.

Depuis la grève, Kamui regarde sans pouvoir dire un mot, sans pouvoir faire un geste, sa mère se perdre dans son abîme de réflexion.


	3. Kakyô/Hokuto, Va et reviens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La plage et les vagues...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Série :** La plage, un jour comme ça  
>  **Titre :** Va et reviens  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** X  
>  **Personnage/Couple :** Kuzuki Kakyō/Sumeragi Hokuto  
>  **Genre :** amour/angst  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété des CLAMP, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** tomes 14-15  
>  **Thème :** des personnages/un couple et la plage  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 120

Tout se fait par intermittence.

Les mouettes lancent leurs criaillements de loin en loin.

Le vent souffle par risées.

Le soleil miroite sur l’eau.

La mer, bien sûr, va et vient inlassablement contre la grève.

Et avec les vagues qui roulent, vont et viennent également Hokuto et son sourire.

Au rythme de la mer qui se berce, Kakyō rassemble l’image de Hokuto et la laisse s’évaporer. Au rythme des vagues qui se brisent, le rire de Hokuto tinte et s’évanouit aussitôt.

Va et vient. Les mouettes. Le vent. La lumière. Les vagues. Hokuto.

Inlassablement.

À chaque fois, un peu différent. Sur la durée, toujours pareil. Comme les milliers d’éclats d’un globe de verre brisé. Son monde qui n’en finit pas de s’éparpiller.


	4. Kusanagi/Yuzuriha (& Inuki) ; Des trucs de la nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des trucs échoués sur la grève...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Série :** La plage, un jour comme ça  
>  **Titre :** Les merveilles de la nature  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** X  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Shiyū Kusanagi/Nekoi Yuzuriha  
>  **Genre :** un mix de geek et de neuneu  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété des CLAMP, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** des personnages/un couple et la plage  
>  **Prompt :** algues   
> **Nombre de mots :** un peu moins de 1000

La jeune fille fronça le nez. Ce n’était pas exactement comme cela qu’elle s’imaginait une journée à la mer avec son… amoureux. D’accord, on était hors-saison pour les glaces, les maillots de bain, la baignade, le bronzage… mais, et les cerfs-volants, par exemple ? pourquoi pas les châteaux de sable ? ou les balades romantiques, main dans la main, les pieds nus dans l’eau ?

Ça avait bien commencé, pourtant.

Inuki s’ébattait joyeusement à leur côté. Ils avaient commencé à arpenter la grève, entamé une conversation…

…et puis…

Kusanagi s’était arrêté sur une algue échouée sur le sable, pauv’ petit machin rejeté par la mer, mourant doucement sur le rivage. D’accord, Yuzuriha appréciait son côté rêveur, son côté attentionné, aussi, son amour pour la nature… mais, elle-même, aurait bien voulu un peu d’attention !

« Tu vois, ça ?  
\- Cette algue ?  
\- C’est une porphyra.  
\- Ah. Oui ?  
\- C’est du nori, si tu préfères. »

Du nori ? cette espèce d’éventail rougeâtre brunâtre translucide dégoulinant gluant gélatineux tout berk ?

Yuzuriha repensa aux o-nigiri qu’elle avait amoureusement préparées pour leur pique-nique… non, non ! rien à voir avec l’élégante feuille noire qui drapait ses boulettes de riz !

Kusanagi, absorbé dans ses explications, ne remarqua pas son regard. Il fut notamment question d’étage médio-supérieur, de support calcaire, de protéines, de séchage au soleil, de compression, de réhydratation éventuelle…

Elle décrocha avant la fin.

Pour la première fois depuis qu’elle avait eu le coup de foudre pour Kusanagi, l’idée lui vint que ce type ne tournait peut-être pas très rond. Est-ce qu’il ne la considérait donc que comme une fillette, une gamine de maternelle ? ou est-ce qu’elle était même plutôt comme un de ces petits animaux qu’il recueillait ?

« …et c’est comme ça qu’on obtient le nori tel qu’on le connaît, comme on consomme frais ou séché. »

Ce qui amena un discret gargouillement.

« Oh, mais je parle, je parle, et le temps file ! Je t’ennuie, peut-être, avec mes histoires d’algues ?  
\- Euh, mais non ! pas du tout ! »

Yuzuriha rougit un peu en ajoutant :

« Je trouve vos connaissances impressionnantes… »

Mais Inuki aussi devait trouver le temps long ; il revint vers eux à toute vitesse, jappant joyeusement. Il renifla le sac de sa maîtresse. Après quelques coups de museau insistants, Kusanagi l’en éloigna d’une petite tape suivie d’un grattouillis entre les oreilles :

« Alors mon gros, tu trouves qu’on ne s’occupe plus assez de toi ?  
\- Pourtant, il ne mange pas… allons Inuki, laisse mon sac.  
\- Lui non, mais nous, oui. Il a raison : c’est l’heure de casser la croûte ! »

Yuzuriha déballa le pique-nique qu’elle a préparé avec amour. Kusanagi sourit en voyant apparaître les o-nigiri.

« Ben tiens, justement… »

Heureusement, il mangea en silence, sans ajouter de détail supplémentaire sur la manière de pêcher ou d’élever les poissons et de les accommoder. Un couplet sur le scandale de la pollution marine et la surexploitation des océans lui aurait sans doute coupé l’appétit…

« C’était délicieux.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Oui. »

Kusanagi lui passa la main dans les cheveux et ajoute, ses lèvres dangereusement près de son oreille :

« Je suis sûr que tu feras une bonne épouse. »

Et la jeune fille, rougit, rougit à en imiter le soleil couchant.

« Vraiment ? »

Il hocha la tête en silence, un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres.

« Est-ce une manière de me demander en mariage ? » hasarda Yuzuriha, tentant de lâcher ça d’un ton léger, mais visiblement émue.

Kusanagi émit un petit soupir.

« On ne peut rien promettre, dans ce monde où nous vivons. Avec tous ces séismes, la vie semble devenue tellement aléatoire…  
\- Est-ce qu’au contraire, il ne faudrait pas profiter du temps qu’on a encore devant nous pour faire ce qu’on a à faire d’important ? »

Doucement, il lui prit le menton.

« Tu es encore bien jeune… même si je tiens à toi, je ne peux encore rien faire. Mais l’an prochain, si nous sommes encore en vie, tout pourra changer. »

Et il scella cela d’un baiser sur son front.

Yuzuriha tendit le petit doigt :

« C’est une promesse, alors ? »

Kusanagi sourit, et accepta le petit rituel.

« Je suis heureux d’être avec toi. Et passé le Jour de la Promesse, on restera ensemble. »


	5. Kamui/Fûma ; La plage à Tokyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sur les rives face à l’infini...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Série :** La plage, un jour comme ça  
>  **Titre :** Tōkyō-Plage  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** X  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Shirō Kamui/Monō Fūma  
>  **Genre :** apocalypse  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété des CLAMP, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post-série spéculatif  
> Note : je n’ai vu ni le film ni la série animée, juste lu ce qui a été traduit du manga – je ne sais pas qui finira comment.  
>  **Thème :** des personnages/un couple et la plage  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 130

Tōkyō n’est plus que ruines.

La mer, bouleversée par les séismes et les raz-de-marée, s’avance à présent loin dans les rues. Les débris, les gravats dégringolés des buildings dévastés s’amoncellent, formant comme une grève rocailleuse. Au fil du temps, roulés par le ressac, ils finiront par devenir galets. Mais pour l’instant…

Les Dragons ne sont plus. Ce qui reste des deux Kamui s’échoue là, au bord de l’eau et écoute les vagues qui s’écrasent. Le jeune garçon s’adresse à son double :

« Tu as vu ? La plage… comme quand nous étions petits. On sera en vacances pour toujours, si tu veux. »

Se penchant tout contre son compagnon, il murmure, comme un secret,

« Je t’aime, tu sais ? »

et sa voix se perd dans le vent du large.


	6. Saya/Tôru (& Kamui) ; La mer des rêves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> À flots et à sang ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Série :** La plage, un jour comme ça  
>  **Titre :** La mer des rêves  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** X  
>  **Personnage/Couple :** Saya/Tōru  
>  **Genre :** lycéen/amour/zarbi  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété des CLAMP, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** pré-série/tome 7  
>  **Thème :** des personnages/un couple et la plage  
>  **Prompts :** "mère", "destin" et "onirique" pour 31_jours (24 juin ‘07)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~500

Il y a de l’eau sous ses pieds, autour la plage semble irréelle, aussi claire qu’en plein jour mais en couleurs étranges, comme éclairées par un puissant projecteur en pleine nuit. Elle marche sur l’eau, l’eau dans laquelle tout le paysage se reflète mais pas elle.  
Devant elle, sur cette mer qui ne fait pas de vague, flotte aussi Tōru, uniquement vêtue de ses cheveux. Si Saya était une fille normale, elle irait la rejoindre, elle l’embrasserait et elles profiteraient du rêve pour faire l’amour l’une à l’autre comme cela serait impossible dans la réalité.

Au lieu de cela, elle reste là sur l’eau, à la regarder de loin. Elle ne peut pas bouger, elle reste spectatrice. Entre les mains de Tōru éclôt une perle bleue qui grossit, grandit, devient la Terre qu’elle serre contre son ventre. La Terre se fend, l’eau des océans coule, les continents se brisent et saignent. À la place, reste un petit garçon qui s’appelle Kamui. Elle le lit sur son visage, ou elle le sait, tout simplement : tel est le nom du jeune homme issu de Tōru et de la Terre.

Mais avant de déployer ses ailes et de combattre les dragons menaçant d’anéantir la Terre, il lui manque encore quelque chose. Elle voit le corps blanc de Tōru se désagréger, le rouge teindre l’immensité de l’univers, le sang pleuvoir sur l’eau tranquille, et l’épée étinceler à la main de Kamui.

*

Saya se réveille en larmes. Pour la première fois, elle voudrait refuser de croire ce qu’elle a vu en rêve. Dans sa chambre d’adolescente, ses poupées qu’elle maternait enfant semblent lui jeter un regard accusateur. Son uniforme lui rappelle qu’aujourd’hui, les cours reprennent vraiment. Elle comprend pourquoi la veille, en rencontrant cette fille, elle a eu aussitôt la certitude qu’elle était née et mourrait pour elle.

Elle sait sur Magami Tōru des choses qu’elle ne comprend même pas. Mais elle les sait tout de même. Depuis l’aube des temps, le corps des femmes sait donner la vie. Maintenant que le crépuscule approche, il sera demandé qu’une prêtresse crée l’arme d’un dieu ; et cela n’étant pas vivant, la Shinken prendra la vie de la femme qui la mettra au monde pour qu’elle soit offerte à Kamui. Le corps des femmes n’est pas fait pour qu’on y cache des épées…  
Si personne n’intervient, se dit Saya, alors dans quelques années Tōru mourra pour un garçon qui n’est pas encore né.

Mais quelque part, quelque chose lui suggère qu’à ce moment, Tōru aura besoin d’elle. Ça empêche Saya de désespérer. Et qu’importent les images de cette nuit : elle a une journée entière à passer pour de vrai à ses côtés, et le Jour de la Promesse, comme murmurent ses rêves, est encore bien loin. D’ici là, elles peuvent encore se faire toutes les promesses qu’elles voudront, toutes les deux. Et Tōru sera d’accord pour recevoir les siennes, ça ne fait aucun doute dans l’esprit de Saya.


End file.
